Twisted path
by Evilkat23
Summary: Born with a deformed leg, this cat will prove that she is the strong and will do anything to prove that she doesn't belong in the medicine den.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm going to give this warrior's thing another go =p I'm sorry about the speechless warrior rewrite but I've lost interest with well that series of mine. again, I'm sorry but please, enjoy this fic of mine. **

Smokefang, a dark gray she-cat with lighter gray tabby stripes hidden in her fur her underbelly was almost all white but it was still hard to see the tabby stripes, her eyes where a light grayish blue color. Her stomach was extended out, swollen with kits. Her mate had already passed away to join starclan but she was happy to have something that reminded her of him.

She looked around, she was at a gathering, the leaders where speaking of their clans, their deputies right behind them watching their leaders speak.

Cloudclan had Specklestar, a tortoiseshell she-cat that had a mixture of orange, brown, and black fur, she had dark yellow eyes that are, more times than not, stern. She had powerful big black claws and wasn't one to be messed with. She wasn't the youngest of the leaders but she was young enough.

Waterclan had Burntstar, a orange and black tom cat, he had silvery blue eyes, he was the youngest of the leaders, he also had a big fat scar across his chest from when he fought a dog. Much to everyone's surprise, he's the one that doesn't want a fight to break out between clans.

Lightclan's leader was Branchstar, a big burly tom cat with bush fur and a long tail with bright green eyes. He was the one of the elder leader's he's very brave and strong like a leader should be, he was missing his left ear from a battle with a badger and his other ear had several nicks in it.

The last clan was Darkclan, their leader was Ivorystar, the eldest of all the leaders, a she-cat with light gray fur that was silvery in the daylight, and her ears where both black, She was going blind, her eyes where slowly fogging over. In her prime she was one of the best warriors out there, the fastest and wisest. She had several battle scars and both ears were missing. Cats often wonder if she was going to retire or die from old age.

She snorted and turned to the deputies.

Burntstar's deputy was Blackpool, a yellow, white, and black she-cat. Her underbelly was white and ended at the underside of her tail. Her back was all black to the upper side of her tail, her paws where also black and white, white toes and black all around it. The parts that weren't black and white where a pale yellow like her eyes. She was a good she-cat a nice hunter and was one of the fastest.

Ivorystar's deputy was a different story. A tom cat that was almost all black, except for his face, paws, and ears. Those had different shades of gray, from light gray to a fine silver color. Silverears was his name he had bright green eyes. He was almost always by the leader's side, helping her whenever he could.

Lightclan's deputy was Bluefall. Bluefall was dark gray with a white underbelly and barely visible tabby stripes hidden in his fur. He had blue eyes. He's often found playing with the kits in the nursery, he's always happy and often helps anybody who needs it or wants it.

The last deputy was Cloudclan's, Whitetail, a she-cat that is almost all black except for her ears and tail, she is kind of clumsy and can be a bit klutzy at time, she tries her best to prove that she really did deserve to be a deputy. Most cats of her clan didn't think she was deputy material because of the fact she was born a kittypet. It was true, she was born a kittypet but was raised as a warrior cat, as far as she could remember she was always in the clan.

She herself was from Lightclan, Letting out a loud yawn, she was starting to grow bored, if they didn't end the gathering soon, she would fall asleep on them.

"Growing bored?" A cat asked her, she twitched her gray ears and turned to the cat.

It was Mudtail, a big tom cat that had a white body but brown face, paws, and tail. He had round blue eyes and white claws but was quick and deadly. He had some resemblance to Branchstar, but he wasn't related to the brown leader in anyway.

"A little." She mewed with a soft chuckle. Mudtail let out his own chuckle and whispered to her,

"It should be over soon...Trust me, you aren't the only bored."

Once the words left his mouth, Ivorystar finished up what she needed to say and the clans started to walk out. Smokefang sighed in relief and turned to walk with Mudtail.

"I have to wonder when Ivorystar will give it up." She said, starting up a talk with the white and brown warrior. He shrugged in response and said, "I think she'll give it up when she lets out her last breath."

Branchstar managed to catch up to the two of them. "Smokefang, are you sure you can make the walk?" He teased the queen. Smokefang only scoffed and said, "It's only a short walk."

Branchstar only smiled at the she-cat and then continued to walk ahead towards the clan camp. It really wasn't that far of a walk, Lightclan was always the first clan to get to the gathering. Even though the walk wasn't far, she still wished it was shorter, her paws where already beginning to hurt.

After a few more heartbeats they where at the clan camp slowly piling in. Yawning, Smokefang quickly made her way to the nursery, only wanting to lay down and rest. But, before she could make it, she was stopped by the medicine cat, Poppyshine, A brown she-cat with a white neck and three white paws, and one brown one, she was Branchstar's own daughter, very nice, loves being a medicine cat.

Poppyshine walked up to Smokefang, herbs in her mouth. She gently placed them down by the queen and purred.

"You should be delivering your kits any day now, so, you should take these herbs, you know, to help your milk and kits." She said in a chipper voice. Smokefang nodded and leaned down, eating up the bitter herbs, she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I know they aren't the best tasting, but they help." Poppyshine mewed and then turned back towards the medicine den, before walking, she turned and said, "remember to call me when you start kitting. I don't want you delivering on your own."

Smokefang nodded and walked towards the nursery, slumping into her nest, she said, she was the only one in the nursery, the only one getting ready to give birth, it was very lonely, but sometimes that's what happens to queens. She yawned loudly, for the moment, it was time to sleep, she just wanted to sleep and rest...

_Smokefang looked around, it was dark, she couldn't see anything, but she could smell, she smelt tree sap, mud, and...something else...she knew the mysterious smell, it was right out of her reach, she knew that Poppyshine had that smell on her sometimes. What was that smell..._

_Her dream was fading out, the last thing she remember was the smell...Pepper._

Smokefang woke with a start, she had no memory of the dream, the dream was really the last thing on her mind.

"Poppyshine! it's time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm forced to take this out in public, Bubblyjewel, stop ignoring my messages and talk to me. **

Smokefang let out a loud yowl as the first kit started to come out. Poppyshine was comforting the queen the best she could, she went quiet for a few moments as she licked the first kit clean.

It was a tom cat, he was white and black. Black from the tip of his ears all the way down to his tail, and also all black paws, everything else was white.

Poppyshine placed the small kit next to his mother's stomach. Soon he started to suckle eagerly.

Smokefang barely had to look at him, she was giving birth to another one.

She growled in pain, clawing at her moss nest, this hurt, this hurt so much.

"I know, you're almost done, you're almost there." Poppyshine said softly, watching the new born kit start to slide out. Smokefang growled once more and clawed at her moss nest.

Finally, the second kit came out and she sighed in relief.

Poppyshine groomed the new born, it was a she-cat, she was almost identical to her mother. A light smoky gray color with tabby stripes hidden in her fur, almost invisible. Yet, her fur was longer than her mother's, she had little tuffs of fur in her ears, her paws and face where a lighter shade of gray. Poppyshine stopped grooming when she noticed this kit's right hind leg, it was twisted at an odd angle, deformed. She sniffed the leg, concerned.

"Poppyshine, is everything alright?" Smokefang asked panting heavily, Poppyshine sighed.

"I don't want to worry you...But this kit's leg isn't right." She said and almost instantly Smokefang turned to face her newborn.

"What's wrong with her!?" She demanded sniffing her kitten.

"It's her leg, it's deformed, I just don't think she can get far with a leg like that. It may even have to come off..." Poppyshine said, her ears lowering down. Smokefang narrowed her eyes and gotten close to the tiny kit.

"No, She's fine...I'm sure of it, that leg won't be a problem." She grumbled, Poppyshine opened her mouth to argue with the queen but then she realized that it wouldn't be the best idea, she liked her ears, and fighting with a angry queen will most likely end up in her losing one of them.

"Alright...Here." She placed some borage and poppy seeds down in front of the gray queen. She watched as Smokefang grabbed the kit and placed her next to her brother.

"Have you thought of names?" She asked as the two kits suckle.

After a few moments, the queen nodded.

"The tom is Sapkit, and the she-cat..." She went quiet, she seemed to be thinking, after a few moments she said, "Pepperkit..."

All Poppyshine did and left the nursery, once out her ears lowered.

'_That kit...I don't know about her, she'll either end up as my apprentice, or with three legs.."_

_**OK short chapter is short, I know, I know. Again, Bubblyjewel message me, I don't want to bring this out in public. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, it's all cool with me and Bubblyjewel now. We talked it out and if you haven't seen it all ready she posted a chapter about it. **

Pepperkit limped behind her brother, being three moons old she was growing impatient about her apprentice ceremony. Sapkit was just the same as her, wondering who he was going to get as a mentor. Pepperkit licked her deformed leg, she frowned at it, she hated it. It was just as simple as that, she hated her leg, it made her feel weak and everyone treated her differently.

Sapkit looked at his sister and rolled his eyes at her.

"Stop glaring at your leg, it's not going to help it. Come on, lets go and talk to Poppyshine!" Sapkit said happily and Pepperkit groaned in annoyance.

"Poppyshine is so boring!" She protested but it was in vain, if her brother wanted her to do something, she was going to do it, he was bigger than her.

"I said come on!" he growled and started to push his sister towards the medicine den.

"No! I don't want to!" She yelled at him and he growled again.

"You have to, you're going to be her apprentice!" He argued, Pepperkit's eyes widened then her ears went back and she hissed at him.

"Says who!?"

"I do! and so does Poppyshine!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I don't want to be a medicine cat apprentice!"

"That's too bad!"

Before she new it, Pepperkit was on top of her brother trying her best to bite at him, her leg started to hurt but she did her best to ignore it, at the moment, she just wanted to hurt her brother.

"Hey! Hey! break it up! Pepperkit get off of him!" Came a demanding voice. Pepperkit looked over and saw a familiar warrior cat coming towards them, it was Owlstare.

Owlstare was Smokefang's littermate, he had three shades of yellow around his face, paws, and tail. The rest of him was white, he had big round yellow eyes as well.

Pouting, Pepperkit got off of Sapkit, disappointed that she couldn't nick Sapkit's ear.

"Come on you two, go back to the nursery. Since you can't behave." He ordered and Pepperkit went to protest, but the moment she opened her mouth, Owlstare growled.

"Now! I don't want to tell you twice!"

Growling, Pepperkit stormed into the nursery.

"Oh no, what did you do this time?" Smokefang asked and Pepperkit sat down, growling.

"Sapkit said I'm going to be a medicine cat! I don't want to be a medicine cat! So I tackled him."

"Pepperkit..." Her mother sighed deeply and then continued.

"We talked about this, you can't attack your brother, it's against clan rules. Also, I think Sapkit is in the right, the path of a medicine cat is for you, it's what Starclan wants."

Pepperkit growled back at her mother.

"How would you know?! Your not the leader or medicine cat! Starclan doesn't speak to you! I don't want to be medicine cat!" Pepperkit yowled and Smokefang reacted by batting the young kit's head.

"You will not raise your voice to me like that! I am your mother! Also, I spoke to Branchstar and Poppyshine. They both agreed, then when you are apprenticed, you will be a medicine cat apprentice."

Pepperkit's ears lowered her eyes widened she shook her head from side to side then said.

"I don't want that! I want to be a warrior!"

"Well, it's not about what you want, it's about the clan. If Branchstar and Poppyshine say it's to be, then it's to be. That is final." Smokefang growled to her daughter and Pepperkit narrowed her eyes.

The kit turned and laid down, her back was facing her mother. She then felt her mother's tongue move along her back.

"Just you wait, Pepperkit, you'll see when you get older that this is the right path that Starclan has chosen for you." Her mother purred, Pepperkit only shifted a little but said nothing more.

_'No, this isn't my path, my path is to be a warrior, just you wait. I'll show you all.'_

**Short is short once again...do not worry! I can promise you that the next chapter will indeed be longer!**


End file.
